dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bardock
Bardock (バーダック) is a Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta. He is the husband of Gine and the father of Raditz and Earth's savior Goku. Bardock was a former member of Frieza's army before he betrayed the Saiyans and annihilated the entire race and their home planet. History Pre-Dragon Ball Bardock is a Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. His wife Gine was also part of Bardock's Team at one point. Together, the team makes a living by traveling to various planets where they decimated the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's Planetary Market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. He is even mentioned by Paragus (Broly’s father) when he recognizes Goku as Bardock's son. After being saved on the battlefield by him on several occassions, Gine developed some feelings for Bardock and fell in love with him. Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired. Her gentle nature also changed Bardock's behavior, as Saiyans usually do not demonstrate care for their children, but Bardock does. Bardock and Gine already had two sons by the time of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Raditz (their first born) and Kakarot (the youngest, who would be later known as Goku). A short time later, Bardock and one of his comrades are in a battle against aliens on another planet when they receive a message on their Scouters, ordering all Saiyans to return back to Planet Vegeta. The two head back to the planet, noticing Frieza's spaceship hovering in orbit above Planet Vegeta, leading Bardock to believe that Frieza must have some hidden agenda. Bardock reunites with Gine and asks if their son, Kakarot, is still in his incubator. Gine says that he is, but it has been three years, so he will be released soon. Later that night, Bardock steals a Saiyan pod. He and Gine send Kakarot away to planet Earth, also deciding to inform Raditz about this as well. A month later, After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa as Great Apes, a weakened survivor merges from the ruins on the battlefield, catching Bardock off-guard. The Kanassan warriorinstills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes the Saiyans have committed in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock begins to have visions of the future. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza and also sees the salvation of the planet Earth through his son, Kakarot. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's power level has reached 10,000, and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable Soldiers Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elite, who betray them by Frieza's orders and make short work of Bardock's Team. When Bardock is informed that his Team has accepted an offer on planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that wait for him at his destination. Once he arrived, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades and finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's Armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head. While returning back to his pod, Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's soldiers, and although he is considered to have the power level of a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate them all until Dodoria launches an overpowering attack towards Bardock, blasting him and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack and once he recovers, he comes to terms with the fact that his visions are very real and not a case of delirium. Afterwards, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and tries to change the grim fate of his people. Upon his return to the planet, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but the other Saiyans don’t listen to him and believe that Bardock is overreacting. After this reaction and coming to the realization of the helplessness of his situation, Bardock goes to Frieza's Spaceship alone in a final battle to stop Frieza once and for all. Bardock begins to fight and is able to defeat hundreds of Frieza's elite soldiers, meanwhile, King Vegeta, has also invaded Frieza's Spaceship with his Royal Guard. After killing King Vegeta and his Royal Guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans' refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the him and announces his intentions to avenge all of those who were killed for Frieza's cause. Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand when Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a final attack, which Frieza retaliates with by charging Supernova which absorbs Bardock's blast. Within a few short moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and destroys numerous bystander soldiers while heading towards Planet Vegeta. Bardock is among the first of many to be consumed by the ball of energy. As he is dying within the Supernova, Bardock has one final vision, his son Goku challenging and defeating Frieza, avenging the Saiyan race, which brings a smile to his face. His regret, however, is that he never had a chance to hold his infant son in his arms before his child was sent to Earth. With his final words, Bardock tells his son Kakarot to avenge the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta. The Saiyan of Legend (Episode of Bardock) As Bardock is being overwhelmed by Frieza's Supernova, the Time Breakers attempt to use a wormhole to capture him, however, Bardock escapes and survives his battle against Frieza. When he wakes up, he is on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: the village doctor Ipana and his son Berry. Ipana then reveals to him that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, the old name of Planet Vegeta, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. When two Soldiers named Toobi and Cabira arrive and declare that they are going to conquer the planet, Bardock confronts and kills them. When the space pirate Chilled and his soldiers come to investigate Planet Plant, Berry tells Bardock that he has a bad feeling about him. When Chilled and his Soldiers start terrorizing the planet, Berry begs Bardock to help the them. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat, Bardock accepts and saves Ipana from Chilled's men. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him, however, he is overwhelmed by Chilled and he begins to crush him. When Chilled is about to deliver the finishing blow to Bardock, Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. However, Chilled throws the blast to him instead, wounding Berry. Upon seeing this, Bardock thinks of Frieza and the death of his crew and becomes furious, feeling the pain of loss, Bardock transforms into a Super Saiyan. He and Chilled begin fighting once again, with Bardock completely dominating Chilled. Chilled then tries to destroy Planet Plant along with Bardock as a last resort, however, Bardock fires a powerful attack at Chilled, and the force of the blast sends the tyrant flying into space. It is later revealed that Chilled's knowledge about Super Saiyans was passed down to his descendants, making Bardock the Super Saiyan of legend. Dragon Ball Absalon In the Dragon Ball Absalon storyline, it is revealed that Bardock remained in the past, traveling across the ages and journeying from galaxy to galaxy. He would watch events in history unfold among the Saiyans, vowing not to disrupt the natural flow of time and allowing everything to run its course until a change had occured, something strange. While watching a Saiyan village in the past, an accident had taken place among them with a powerful young boy murdering a fellow young Saiyan. This would strike fear into the other villagers because of his "unusual" state, resulting in the boy and his mother to be treated as the outcasts of the village. This boy would eventually be known as, the Alpha Saiyan. Sometime later, the village elders decided that the overwhelming power and force of this young boy posed a serious threat to them and eventually with persistent urging from the residents, the elders would plot to try to kill the boy. However, before they could carry out their plans, the boys mother fled the village and Bardock would continue to watch over them. As time passed, the young Saiyan would grow even more powerful, becoming bent on destruction and transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 by the age of seven, he slaughtered entire villages of innocents and eventually his own mother. This would anger Bardock, but he could not due to the fear of disrupting the universe's natural progression. Many years passed after these events, and eventually, the young boy grew into an overwhelmingly powerful Saiyan warrior. Though Bardock would continue to watch him from the shadows, one day he was finally discovered and was relentlessly hunted by him, leaving Bardock with no choice but to transform into a Super Saiyan and proceed to engage into battle against the Alpha saiyan. After a long and intense battle between the two, Bardock was nearly defeated before the Saiyan village elders interfered, allowing Bardock a chance to escape from the battlefield. The six saiyan elders would then battle the Alpha saiyan themselves. As the battle ensued, the six elders seemed to have the advantage against him, making the Alpha Saiyan furious. He would then turn into a giant Super Saiyan Great Ape and the battle between them would continue as Bardock looked on. As the fight raged on, it became very clear that the elders were outmatched. They would try attack after attack, but they would fail each time and eventually, the Alpha Saiyan gained the upper hand against them and would be victorious over them as well. Having won and laughing maniacally, the Alpha Saiyan would launch a single attack that would annihilate every living being on the planet, enraging Bardock. The Alpha Saiyan would then approach the only survivors, the elders and Bardock, however, with Bardock heavily wounded and defenseless, he had no way of stopping the Alpha saiyan from murdering the village elders. This would lead to the elders using their last line of defense to defeat the Alpha Saiyan once and for all. The six village elders would come together, realizing that they had no choice, transferring every last bit of energy that they had left into the strongest warrior among them. This Saiyan warrior would then transform into a Super Saiyan God and prepared to fight the Alpha Saiyan, vowing to avenge every innocent that had been murdered by his hand. More Information To Be Added.... Power At the time Planet Vegeta still existed, Bardock was in the upper ranks as far as low-class warriors can go. Though considered as low-class, Bardock is said to have to power level of 10,000 and was close to surpassing the power of King Vegeta himself. Due to this, Bardock was able to defeat Dodoria's elite soldiers and despite being heavily wounded, also defeated hundreds of Frieza's own troops as well. Later, Bardock is seen defeating Toobi and Cabira, two soldiers of Chilled's army with ease. After achieving the Super Saiyan transformation, increasing his power fifty-fold, Bardock is able to overpower Chilled himself, thus saving planet Plant from destruction. It is currently unknown how powerful Bardock currently is in the Dragon Ball Absalon series. Abilities and Techniques Divination A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. Full Power Energy Wave Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Riot Javelin A whitish-blue energy sphere attack. Bardock uses this in an attempt to kill Frieza, and later to defeat Chilled. Power Ball A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. Forms and Transformations Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape once absorbing enough Blutz Waves. Bardock can remember everything in the transformation state and control it like an Elite Saiyan warrior, but he can not use a clear language and can only growl while transformed due to being a Low-Class Saiyan warrior. Despite the pronounced snout while in this form, Bardock visibly retains his scar while transformed. Super Saiyan Bardock achieved this transformation during his fight against Chilled in the past. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes blond and stands up, his eyes turn into a light green, and he acquires a golden aura. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases in fifty-fold.Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males